With the social progress and technical development, electronic products, such as cell phones and TVs, become smaller in size and gradually thinned in recent years, and the requirements for the performance of the electronic products become more and more critical, and thus, the related electronic parts of the electronic products are required to be smaller in size and thickness and improved in performance and consistency.
For appearance structure, speaker modules of the electronic products, such as, cell phones, TVs and the like, should be designed with a structure emitting sound at a lateral side, and an integrated design for emitting sound at a lateral side is usually adopted so as to improve the performance of the speaker and improve its sound quality due to the limitation of the overall height of the product.
However, when such an integrated design for emitting sound at a lateral side is adopted, the height space of the module emitting sound at a lateral side is relatively lower, and since the module emitting sound at a lateral side is directly mounted in the speaker unit, the channel for emitting sound of the front cavity is relatively smaller, which affects the performance of the product, and the cost of the product adopted this scheme is relatively high, and the time needed for the product debugging is long, and thus the production efficiency of the product is affected.
Thus, it is required to provide a new design structure for sound hole of the speaker unit to solve the above problem.